


The Bread Heist

by dat_heichou



Series: Fic Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, canonverse, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean gets a bad idea.  Marco, after some deliberation, goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bread Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic drabble written for sophiaishellagay.tumblr.com based off of prompt 18: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” from
> 
> http://dat-heichou.tumblr.com/post/121384992891/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> (linked through my tumblr if you're interested. I couldn't find the prompt through the original poster's blog.)

“Jean, he will  _kill_  you.  What are you thinking?!”

Jean paused mid-step, looking back at Marco, who trying to keep up with him while simultaneously cautiously keeping watch for the approach of others.  Knowing Shadis, Marco certainly wasn’t entirely wrong there.  His punishments were sure to shorten the average cadet’s lifespan.

“But this is a one in a lifetime chance, Marco!” Jean called softly over his shoulder as his friend closed the distance between them, hastening his steps in hopes that Jean would be quieter if he was physically closer. “How often is Shadis called away to the interior?  He can’t punish us if he doesn’t find out.”

Marco sighed, concerned about his friend’s carelessness. “If someone else catches us, Shadis will be extra pissed when he gets back.  This is just a horrible idea.  And when did I agree to go with you?  I’m trying to convince you to stop.”

“You always go with me, man.  Besides, who will help me get out of trouble if I do get caught? You’re the one with the best escape plans.”

Marco sighed, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one seemed to notice their trek toward the food storage building.  It was eerily quiet around them and he knew the longer Jean kept talking and trying to convince him, the more likely it was that someone would walk by and hear them.  He bit his lower lip and gave his best friend a mild glare, realizing that Jean was absolutely right.  While his best friend was clever and had good instincts, he hadn’t yet mastered the ability to learn when to retreat.  If someone decided to patrol the area, he would need Marco to help him get out.  

Another sigh tumbled out between Marco’s lips as he finally answered, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.  Of course I’m in.  You need my help.”

A smile seemed to brighten Jean’s face in the dim light. “Let’s go then.  Extra bread waits for no one.

* * *

Hidden away in their special hang-out place around the tree line, Marco was still unsure how on earth Jean’s plan had gone off smoothly. They had broken into the food storage building without being seen, stolen two extra bread roles, and made it back to the tree line without being caught by higher officers or one of the other cadets.  It went too smoothly and he couldn’t help but feel like their luck was going to run out at any moment.

“Why did you randomly decide to steal bread anyway?” He asked, tearing off a small piece of his own roll and slipping it in his mouth.  Even though Marco was usually the voice of reason in the pair, he still wasn’t above enjoying the spoils of their adventures.

“Well its a few days late, but I figured I’d wait until Shadis left, since he got called away and all.” Jean seemed to realize that he was rambling away from the point and pulled off a hunk of his own bread, eating it while trying to pull his thoughts together.  After a few minutes he swallowed and shrugged, “It’s nothing big, but at least it’s something for your birthday.”

Marco froze with another piece of his bread inches from his open mouth, realizing for the first time that it was, in fact, over halfway through June.  “Wait a minute,” he spluttered.  “This risky idea of yours was for  _me?_ ”

“Well yeah,” Jean replied as a soft blush littered his cheeks.  “So eat it and stop asking stupid questions.”

“Okay.”  Marco hid his smile behind his bread.  “And thanks, Jean.”


End file.
